<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected, but Joyous News. by Pious_Erika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330185">Unexpected, but Joyous News.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pious_Erika/pseuds/Pious_Erika'>Pious_Erika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Superman (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Felica comes out to Clark, Trans Female Character, it is what you think, trans woman nightwing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pious_Erika/pseuds/Pious_Erika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I mean I told you in the tags.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected, but Joyous News.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The 17-year-old Robin sat next to Superman. Clark could tell they was anxious, and not about the rescue they just did.</p>
<p>Robin dropped in and helped drive off a bunch of bigots, who were harassing a Queer community center.</p>
<p>They had gotten burgers. Good ones, some of Metropolis’s best.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark did not want to pressure the child, but Clark could tell he wanted to say something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Robin, is something wrong? Did Bruce…..” Superman tried approaching.</p>
<p>“I am trans, Clark” Robin said. She burst into tears.</p>
<p>“Ah. Just before anything else, just know I support you completely. Did Bruce….” Clark said, really wishing he had more interpersonal experience with Children.</p>
<p>“Bruce does not know. We…….. I want to control this part of my life, my transition into a woman, without him, because I feel so much of my life has been defined by him since he adopted me. Please don’t tell him without my permission. I want to approach him next as a proper woman.” Robin said, recovering from her cry.</p>
<p>“Okay. I understand. Do you have an idea about new names?” Superman said putting a hand on the girl’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“I was thinking Mary to start…. But I am not sure, might experiment. I was about to ask something of you, something a bit more personal.” Mary asked.</p>
<p>“Go for it.” Clark said. He could feel Mary’s heartbeat. He could feel her trust in him. Clark prayed to ever benevolent God that he will not screw this moment up.</p>
<p>“I remember your Kryoptionian legends, of your heroes. I always liked the name “Nightwing”…. And”</p>
<p>“You want to use Nightwing? Go for it. I deem you worthy of the title” Clark said, scooping up the girl in a big hug.</p>
<p>“Thanks Clark… So, what now?”  Mary asked</p>
<p>“Who else knows? If you don’t mind me asking.” Clark asked</p>
<p>“Just you. I planned on telling the Titans, starting with my girlfriend Starfire, soon after. I want them to help me. Kori and Vic with their Science, Donna and Rachel with their Magics. I want to be a woman quickly.” Mary said.</p>
<p>“Do you want a new costume? I can use the Kryptionian printers I have in my Fortress to help make you a new one quickly, plus design for future ones.” Clark asked.</p>
<p>“That would be great! Thanks Clark!” Mary replied.</p>
<p>The 2 finished their burgers and Clark flew Mary to the Fortress to get designing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes Clark is partially responsible for the Magnificence that is Discowing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>